


Feast

by DreamNotePrincess



Series: Slice of Life AU [8]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Family, Family Fluff, Gen, Holidays, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 12:38:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16702723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamNotePrincess/pseuds/DreamNotePrincess
Summary: The toons go visit Henry’s relatives to have Thanksgiving Dinner.





	Feast

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Thanksgiving to you all!!  
> Here is a Thanksgiving Drabble to celebrate this holiday!

Henry and Linda were taking the toons on another road trip. The toons were excited over the trip, however it wasn’t a short trip they were going to be gone for a while to celebrate Thanksgiving over at Henry’s mother’s house. The toons were confused as they never heard or celebrated Thanksgiving before. Joey never mentioned it to them, but they were curious over the holiday.

“Mom?” Alice asked. Linda turned to face her daughter, “what’s Thanksgiving?” 

Linda chuckled, “I think it would be your favorite holiday besides Halloween.” 

“Why?” Bendy asked.

“Well,” Henry started. “Thanksgiving is a holiday where family and friends gather together and we eat a huge dinner.” 

This got the attention of Bendy and Boris, “how huge?” The wolf asked.

Henry chuckled, “well there’s turkey, mashed potatoes, cranberry sauce, and pumpkin pie are the main courses.” Boris and Bendy were drooling over the thought of food. Alice got disgusted and lifted her feat up incase any drool got on her shoes. “My mom goes overboard for Thanksgiving besides the food I mentioned my mom makes the best bread and pastries for dessert, salad, vegetables,” Henry stopped when he heard the little devil darling gagging. 

Bendy stopped when he felt Henry’s glare from the backseat, “sorry Henry, but no way your putting a vegetable on my plate. All it is going to be loaded is turkey and pie.” Bendy replied.

“Well like it or not my mom is strict on those who didn’t eat vegetables. Trust me.” Henry remembered his childhood with Joey when they didn’t eat their vegetables they couldn’t leave the table or their sketchbooks were confiscated. Though the two got used to it after a while.

The drive was smooth after their talk, the toons all slept in the backseat and Linda was looking out the window. To her surprise not a sight of traffic anywhere, though she wouldn’t say it, she didn’t want to jinx the trip. 

By sundown the Stein family finally made it to Henry’s house. It was in a small neighborhood, almost like Henry’s except there weren’t any houses that had stairs, all of them were small or one-story houses. Henry got out of his car and he smiled when an elderly man and woman came out.

“Henry!” The woman called out. The toons looked through the car; they looked at each other realizing this was Henry’s mother. The woman hugged her son tightly almost squeezing the life out of him.

“Ma…crushing…me…can’t breathe.” Henry struggled. 

“Molly! Sweetie.” Linda stepped in. “Your crushing my husband.” 

“Oh.” Molly let go letting Henry breathe, “thanks for reminding me.”

Linda smiled hugging her mother-in-law “Hi Mrs. Stein.” Linda introduced. Molly smiled and hugged Linda back.

“Linda long time, no see.” Molly replied.

Linda smiled, “so glad to see you again Molly.” 

Linda let go of the hug and opened the car door, “Henry and I brought someone over, please don’t get mad, or scared, or anything.” Linda smiled and motioned the toons to come out.

Bendy, Boris and Alice came out of the car nervous over what Henry’s mother would think. To their surprise Molly didn’t scream and pass out like in the past. She was speechless over seeing the live toons.

“Hello.” Bendy waved.

“Mom. This is Bendy, Boris and Alice.” Henry introduced. “The toons from the cartoons.” 

Molly walked close to the toons looking at them closely one by one. Molly touched Bendy’s cheek making the toon giggle. “Your. Real?”

“Of course.” 

Molly started to chuckle. “H-How? How are-“

“Joey.” Henry interrupted. 

Everyone went inside as Henry told his mother the story of what he went through in the studio. That he went through a series of his former co-workers attacking him, Bendy turned into a beast, and meeting up with the two hero toons, Allison Angel and Tom.

The toons were quiet throughout the story, remembering everything they suffered. Molly was horrified, and looked at the toons. “Is that true?” Molly asked. The toons slowly nodded. 

Bendy sighed and faced Henry’s mother, “Mrs. Stein! I’m sorry for hurting your son! I-I didn’t mean to! Joey made me! He told me lies, and that Henry was the bad guy. I-I didn’t mean too. I’m sorry.” Bendy cried. 

Molly walked over to the toon, and put her hand on the toon’s cheek wiping the inky tear. “I forgive you Bendy. I know you didn’t mean it.” Bendy sniffled and wiped the tears from his eye. 

“But. I almost killed your son.” 

Molly sighed and hugged Bendy, “but you regret it? Right?” Bendy nodded slowly, “and I know its mostly Joey’s fault.” Bendy gave a small smile agreeing with Molly. 

“T-true.” He stuttered. 

Molly hugged her grandson figure showing bygones were bygones. For the rest of the day everyone relaxed and listening to music on the radio. Molly and Linda talked as Henry led the toons up to the room he and Joey used to share.

“Here it is.” Henry announced opening the door to his childhood room. Everything was kept the way it was, except there were new bed sheets for the toons so they can sleep.

“We’re sleeping here?” Bendy asked. Henry nodded. Bendy looked around the room and sat down on the bed on the right side of the room. “This bed is comfy,” he then turned and saw drawings on the walls. 

The drawings were smiles, squiggles, and two boys that said, Henry and me! 

Bendy gulped; he remembered hearing from Henry that Joey lived with him during their childhood. “Were these Joey’s drawings?” 

Henry nodded, “yep. Most are mine too, Joey and I did this as a past time or when there was no paper around.” He explained.

“And did you get in trouble?” Bendy asked.

Henry shook his head Bendy glared knowing he did the same thing and Linda scolded him for drawing on the walls. “Times we’re different Bendy.” Henry replied. Bendy smiled, and relaxed on Joey’s former bed. 

“So when’s Thanksgiving? I’m hungry!” Boris exclaimed sitting down next to Bendy.

Henry chuckled, “tomorrow.” 

“Aww…” The toons sighed. 

“Don’t worry tomorrow it would be worth it, and you can help us out.” Alice gasped. Alice loved to help others and she was more excited to volunteer. 

“I’ll volunteer!” Alice cheered. 

Henry chuckled and ruffled his daughter’s hair, “Alright, mom and I got a helper!” Henry cheered. Alice chuckled and hugged her father tight in glee. 

The family had dinner, and then vanilla ice cream for dessert. After that everyone sat down and watched TV movies. After the movie was over, Bendy was just about to get ready for bed before he saw some photos on the wall and on the shelf. 

The photos included Molly’s wedding photo with Henry’s father, a family portrait and another family portrait with Joey. What made Bendy more shocked was there were more photos of Joey with the Stein family during their youth. One that made Bendy glared was the studio being built with Henry and Joey smiling, not know those smiles would turn to hatred glares. 

The demon sighed as she saw another photo right next to it. Bendy grabbed the photo from the shelf. It was a Christmas photo with Molly and a man, which would be Henry’s father along with a 7-year old Henry and to his surprise 7-year old Joey who looked shy in the photo.

Molly walked up to the toon and chuckled, “I see you found an old family photo.” Bendy turned around and surprised to see Molly.

“Yeah. I was curious.” He paused a bit to look at the young Joey Drew. From what Henry told him, Joey was a shy, quiet young boy. Not the manipulative, greedy backstabbing murder Bendy grew to know. “What happened with Joey? What made him so…mean?”

Molly sighed, she wondered that herself. She remembered the day Henry and Joey left together to start their studio. Both were excited and celebrated, but within two weeks she noticed the changes. Henry would call her complaining about how Joey was keeping him from work and not being with Linda, who was his girlfriend at the time. When she called Joey asking what was going on, Joey would lie and said everything was fine that it was stressful running a business. 

Molly wished she talked to her two boys and hoping to knock some sense into Joey, but they were adults she thought they would handle their situation like adults, but to her she needed to push herself and talked them. Now hearing from Henry what happened, she had some guilt in her.

“I always thought of that myself Bendy. But the truth is, I wish I could of talked to Joey face to face, maybe none of this could of happened.” Molly sighed looking at the shy boy she took in, “they were adults. I couldn’t step in and treat them like babies.”

Bendy put his hand around his grandmother and hugged it. “It wasn’t your fault. Henry didn’t know. I didn’t know. None of us didn’t know what would have been the outcome,” Bendy explained. 

Molly nodded in reply. She hugged the demon and led him to bed. 

The next morning was Thanksgiving Day, the toons and Henry had their eyes glued to the TV watching the Macy’s Thanksgiving Day Parade. During the songs and performances Alice and Bendy danced and sing giving a performance to Henry and Boris. During the parade, Alice was called up to do some work around the kitchen.

Boris and Bendy smelled the turkey in the oven licking their lips over the food. Bendy and Boris took turns looking in the kitchen seeing mashed potatoes and everything all on the table.

“That looks delicious!” Bendy beamed. 

Linda chuckled as she and Alice set the table, “remember Bendy when everything is ready and were seated we can all start eating.” 

“I know. I know.” Bendy and Boris replied. They retreated back into the living room as Henry grabbed a box and brought it to the couch. 

“You two want to see some more family photos before dinner?” The toons nodded and ran to the couch. Ever since Henry showed them photos during that rainy day, it’s been a fun past time for the toons to look at photos of Henry and Linda, and even learning how they were in the past. 

Bendy and Boris chuckled seeing Henry’s baby pictures. Henry blushed in embarrassment over the baby photo; he quickly grabbed it and put back in the box. They’ve been looking at photos for a solid hour, “Boys.” Alice called out. 

“Dinner is ready!” Linda added. In a split second, Bendy and Boris ran towards the kitchen and sat down at the table looking at all the food. 

“This looks amazing!” Bendy drooled. 

“I want to eat now!” Boris exclaimed. The two were about to be wild animals during feeding time at the zoo.

“Wait!” Linda and Alice yelled. “Everyone needs to be seated first before we can start eating.” Linda explained. Boris and Bendy sighed, as Henry chuckled sitting next to his wife. Alice and Molly too took their seats. “Okay now we can eat.”

The toons smiled and started to fill their plates with food. Henry however was serving the turkey so they had to wait for their creator to carve the turkey. Once they got their food they started to chow down. 

“I’m stuffed.” Bendy groaned before letting out a loud burp. 

Boris chuckled, “Same here.” He then replied with a burp too.

Alice felt disgusted over what he brothers were doing, groaning and face palming. “Boys, be polite.” Linda whispered scolding her sons. Linda heard another burp and turned to Henry covering his mouth, “Henry!” 

“Sorry.” Henry replied. Everyone at the table laughed. Linda, Henry and Molly washed the dishes and Boris and Alice put them away. Bendy set up the table again for pumpkin pie for dessert. When no one was looking he grabbed the whip cream can and sprayed whip cream into his mouth.

“I saw that.” Bendy turned to see Henry smirking at the demon. The demon swallowed the whip cream and chuckled. Henry held his hand out for Bendy to give him the whip cream. The demon sighed and handed the can over to his father, but Bendy was surprised when he saw Henry take some whip cream and put it in his mouth too. 

Bendy chuckled seeing his father, “What? Can I be a child sometimes?” 

“No!” Molly and Linda scolded. The two guys turned around seeing Linda and Molly glaring. Henry and Bendy chuckled as the former handed his wife the whip cream can. Linda snatched it and put held on to it till the group had their pie.

After pumpkin pie, the toons were now getting ready for bed. Coming into the room, they saw Henry drawing with crayons on the wall. Looking at each other, the three walked over to Henry.

“What are you drawing, Henry?” Bendy asked as he and the toons came into Henry’s old room. 

Henry chuckled and moved a bit to show the toons what he drew on the walls. The toons were awestruck over the drawing it was them with Henry smiling together over a rainbow. “Aww! Henry! Its beautiful!” Alice beamed. Henry smiled and chuckled.

Bendy smiled almost tearing up at the drawing. He turned to his creator squealing in joy over the drawing, then tackled hug Henry. Henry chuckled and hugged the toon back, “you’re welcome Bendy.” He replied. 

The toons got to bed as Henry tucked them in giving them a kiss on the forehead, and shutting the lights off.


End file.
